


Breakfast and Politics

by clockwork_spider



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, Heartwarming, Mind Games, manipulative parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockwork_spider/pseuds/clockwork_spider
Summary: Breakfast in the Akaba household, if that’s what it could be called, alternated between business and silence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the Miami championship. I assume that Shun had to stay somewhere in Standard and that Reiji provided him with a room after their little deal.

Breakfast in the Akaba household, if that’s what it could be called, alternated between business and silence. The matriarch of the family used the opportunity to give a report of the Leo Corp stock and to inform Reiji of his schedule for the day. The CEO responded with acknowledgement. 

_“You’re our guest, please join us,” said Akaba Reiji. Refusal was, apparently, not an option._

The child, Reira, was, for the most part, silent, with eyes occasionally darting between the salt shaker in front of his mother and his own food. Shun supposed that the food was on the bland side, not that he’d know. Salt was in limited supply back in the resistance, and always rationed sparingly. 

He briefly wondered whether the placement of the salt shaker, before the Matriarch, was a deliberate choice, a power-play that forces her children to ask her for the salt if they require it. To reach for it directly would be rude, after all. 

After another moment, the child looked back to his own food in resignation. Apparently decided that bland breakfast wasn’t worth interrupting his mother. 

Shun decided that he didn’t really care. 

“Could you kindly pass the salt, Ma’am?” Shun asked, interrupting a report of sales. 

“Oh of course, how forgetful of me,” the Matriarch obliged with a smile. 

“Thank you,” said Shun, and added some salt onto his omelette ceremoniously. 

“You’re welcome,” the woman answered with the same thin, political smile. It made Shun sick to the stomach. 

“Reira, do you need this?” He asked, holding the salt out to the child. 

The room was suddenly silent. All eyes were on Reira, who swallowed, wide eyes darting between his mother, his brother, and Shun. And perhaps Shun had imagined it, but he thought he saw a small nod of approval from the elder Akaba. 

“Thank you,” Reira said, stiffly, and clenched the salt shaker in his hand. 

The Matriarch wore the same plastic smile, she seemed neither angry nor pleased. 

The CEO asked a question about yet another item on his schedule. 

And so, breakfast and politics resumed. 

It was only later, when the elder brother and the mother took away the dishes, when Reira gave him a hesitant smile. 

“Thank you,” Reira said, a lot more softly this time, clutching onto his bear. 

Somehow, this one didn’t feel like politics. 


End file.
